22
22 It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh Moonshimmer gently placed a flower behind her ear, before turning her head up and spinning around to face her friends, her black coat shimmering under the sunlight. "Does the yellow go well with me?" She questioned. "It's perfect!" Rosefall exclaimed while Sharpthorn and Dewdrop nodded, as the cats gathered around Moonshimmer. "I can't wait for the gathering!" Moonshimmer exclaimed, "It will be my first one since becoming a warrior or RiverClan!" Her three friends nodded with excitement, all obviously very eager to attend their first gathering as warriors together with their best friends since kithood. It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh The four new warriors paddled back into camp together, their pelts freshly groomed and Redwave, who was gaurding the entrance to camp flicked his ears towards the fresh-kill pile. "Wavestar wants you to eat before going to the gathering," He claimed, "He wants RiverClan to look stronger and better fed than the other Clans. They nodded, before paddling off to the fresh-kill pile and picking up three pieces of prey; a small mouse, and two salmon, then heading off to the warriors' den. "This is going to be the best gathering ever!" Sharpthorn exclaimed, as they sat down and began to eat the prey they had selected. Yeaaaah We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time "Streamheart spoke with me today!" Rosefall exclaimed as they ate, "He's not going to the gathering, but he told me to have fun!" "Really?" Moonshimmer gasped, "Do you think he likes you?" Rosefall shrugged, "I don't know yet." "It would be so sweet if he did!" Dewdrop exclaimed, "You two would be adorable together!" Rosefall blushed, her white face turning as ginger as her ginger paws and tailtip. It's miserable and magical oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh When the four warriors were done eating they jumped to their paws, excitement flowing through each of them, ready for the gathering that the would soon be going to. "I wonder if ThunderClan will have the nerve to show up after they pointlessly attacked us half a moon ago," Dewdrop huffed, "I hope they are wiser than to do so." "They probably will show up," Sharpthorn rolled her eyes, "With some stupid excuse for why they attacked and how all they care for is the good of the forest." "Yeah right," Moonshimmer rolled her eyes, annoyance boiling up inside of her towards the stuck up Clan, "That's all they ever consider." "RiverClan let's go!" The call of Wavestar who was standing at the entrance to camp, pulled the she-cats out of their conversation and they rushed to go stand by the leader. I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you "Remember," Wavestar began as the cats heading to the gathering began to depart from camp, heading towards the island, "We are representing RiverClan." The cats behind him all nodded, and shooting a glance behidn her back Moonshimmer was able to glimpse the apprentices all chattering nervously, excited for their first gatherings. Moonshimmer didn't find difficulty in remembering when she had been like that, but found herself grateful to be older at the present time. You don't know about me but I bet you want to Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22 "I wonder if Littleleap will be there," Dewdrop whispered as they walked, "She's the only ShadowClan cat with any brains at all." Moonshimmer laughed, "Littleleap's okay," She shrugged, "For a ShadowClan cat." Dewdrop was the most social among the four, and she had the least problems making friends in other Clans. She had many from WindClan, and one of two form ThunderClan and ShadowClan. "We're almost there," Wavestar called to the apprentices who all glanced at each other with excitement and glee. It seems like one of those nights This place is too crowded too many cool kids It seems like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping "I don't know..." He paused for a moment, before sighing. Yeaaaah We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way It's miserable and magical oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you You don't know about me but I bet you want to Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22 I don't know about you, 22, 22 It feels like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene As they approached the island, Wavestar turned around, glancing over all of the apprentices quickly before giving a quick nod, "Alright," He claimed, "Let's go." They began to paddle over the log, their footsteps gently hitting the old wood, and she let out a short gasp, "I forgot that Cedarfur came as well!" All of Moonshimmer's friends whirled around to glance at the handsome cream tom which was paddling just a little further behind them. "I can understand your interest in him," Rosefall claimed, smiling at Moonshimmer, "He isn't bad looking at all." "You've told me this a million times," Moonshimmer blushed fiercely while rolling her eyes. It feels like one of those nights We won't be sleeping It feels like one of those nights You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you Cedarfur must have noticed that they were looking at him, because he smiled, and graciously began to paddle towards them, leaving his friends side. "What's up?" He asked. "Not much," Moonshimmer replied, forcing herself not to blush as they finally jumped off the log, and landed on the island together. "Coming to this gathering reminds me of when we were apprentices," Cedarfur claimed, "I feel as though if I could pause time right now I would. I love being a new warrior." "Why so?" I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you "Well," He paused for a moment, blushing, "It's hard to explain..." "Try," Moonshimmer urged him, ignoring her friends that were watching anxiously behind them. "Well, for me being this a newly made warrior is wonderful. I like all the possibilities of how you're still learning, but you know enough. You still know nothing, but you know that you know nothing. You're old enough to start planning your life, but you're young enough to know there are so many unanswered questions. That brings about a carefree feeling that is sort of based on indecision and fear and a the same time letting lose." Moonshimmer paused for a moment smiling, "I think you have a good point," She claimed. You don't know about me but I bet you want to Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22 Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah Cedarfur smiled before waving his tail, "Well," He smiled, "I have to get going. Have fun at the gathering!" Moonshimmer found herself starring after him for quite some time, before sighing and turning around to join up with her friends who were heading towards the WindClan cats. "So how was it?" Dewdrop asked, curiously. "Fine," Moonshimmer shrugged. It feels like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene It feels like one of those nights Moonshimmer spent most of the night trailing around, trying to enjoy her time and meat some new warriors, until the Clans were called together by Wavestar and she joined her friends again. One by one the Clan leaders began to make announcements for their Clans, but Moonshimmer refused to allow herself to get bored, waiting with anxiety for it to be Wavestar's turn. It appeared to be a moon later when her leader stepped forward, "RiverClan has four new warriors!" He announced, "Moonshimmer, Dewdrop, Rosefall and Sharpthorn!" We won't be sleeping It feels like one of those nights There was a moment of silence when Moonshimmer suspected that nobody would do or say anything, and leave them awkwardly waiting for noise. And then the Clans erupted into cheers, leaving Moonshimmer swellling, as she glanced at her friends and a warm feeling began to spread through her. Cedarfur had been right. There was no better age to live than the one she was currently in. You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Songfics